In a Land of Asgard and a Time of Cosplay
by FeelsandFandomss
Summary: Sequel to "Frosting on the Cake". Since introducing Arthur to Harry Potter was a success, Merlin had the perfect idea of what to try next with him. Cosplay. He always wanted someone to find someone to do matching costumes with and now he had his chance. The problem Merlin now faced was trying to explain this to Arthur. [Arthur/Merlin, Est Relationship, Mod Era, fluff]


_A/N: Don't own BBC Merlin. Another older fic from AO3._

* * *

Since introducing Arthur to Harry Potter and dressing up for Halloween was a success, Merlin had the perfect idea of what to try next with him. Cosplay. After his friend Emma introduced him to it a couple of years ago Merlin loved it. He always wanted someone to find someone to do matching costumes with and now he had his chance. The problem Merlin now faced was trying to explain this to Arthur.

"You want us to do what together?" Arthur asked over dinner.

"Cosplay," Merlin answered. He was worried how hard it would be to explain this to him.

"Is this some word you've made up again like 'clotpole'?"

"No, it's a real thing. Lots of people do it."

Arthur still wasn't impressed and didn't understand what Merlin was talking about.

"Okay, let me try and explain it another way. Remember when we dressed up as Sherlock and Watson for Halloween a couple of months ago?"

Arthur nodded his head yes.

"Cosplay is similar to that. You dress up as a character you like."

"Does Halloween come more than once a year?" Arthur asked. He couldn't keep up with all these holidays people celebrated now

"No, it's just the one time a year."

"Then why do people dress up if it is not Halloween?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Arthur, "It's all for fun, Arthur. There are events, like conventions, that people attend where they dress up."

Arthur thought about it the idea as he continued eating. "So you've done this…cosplay before?"

"I've done it a couple of times with Emma and I've enjoyed it. I would love to do a group cosplay or maybe … couples cosplay."

Arthur smiled, "So you've brought this up because this is something you want us to do together?"

Merlin nodded, "Only if you want to. But I understand if you don't."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Of course I will do this with you. All you had to do was ask."

A huge grin spread across Merlin's face, "The next step will to decide on what characters we'll be."

They didn't come up with any solid character ideas until a couple of weeks later when they watched The Avengers. They were halfway through the movie when Arthur turned to Merlin and said, "I want to be Thor!"

Merlin raised his eyebrow as he looked at the blond confused until Arthur added, "for the cosplay thing."

"Oh…oh that would be great for you! And I could be Loki! We'd look great together as them." Merlin didn't know why he didn't think of them as doing Thor and Loki before.

"So what do we do now that we've picked out our characters?" Arthur asked.

"Now we starting making our costumes," Merlin replied as he turned back to the movie.

"We have to make them ourselves? I thought people in this time bought clothing that was already made?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh as he answered, "We could buy the costumes but making your own costume is half the fun of the cosplay experience." He glanced back over to the blond and could tell he wasn't completely convinced. "Just wait and you'll see."

* * *

After months of working on their costumes, the first day of the convention finally arrived. As they dressed in their costumes that morning, Merlin gave Arthur some tips in things that might happen. "There will be _a lot_ of people attending this con so some areas will be crowded so we need to make sure we stay together. I don't want you to get lost."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm not a child, Merlin."

"I'm aware of that but you're still getting accustomed to this new age. I'm not sure how well you'll do on your own and this is not the place to test that. The last thing I'll say is there might be people who want to take pictures of or with us so be freaked out when they ask."

"You're acting like I've never been around people before."

"Not like this you haven't. I'm just trying to help you prepare for this." Merlin turned away from Arthur and checked to see if he received any messages from Emma. She was joining them and was also their ride. He laid his phone down on the dresser and checked his costume in the full length mirror that was next to it. He watched Arthur approach him and wrap his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"There is nothing you should worry about, Merlin. I'll be fine. You'll be with me and everything will be okay. Let's just focus on the fun we're going to have today," Arthur said as he snuggled close to Merlin. He planted a kiss on his cheek, causing Merlin to smile.

"I want to make sure you have a good first time experience with cosplay. That's all."

"I'm sure I will. And if not, at least I get to stare at you in this outfit all day," he replied with a grin.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur's words, "You like me dressed as Loki?"

"What can I say? You look really good in it." Arthur slid his hand around to Merlin's arse and squeezed it.

Merlin turned around in Arthur's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I think you look good yourself."

"Of course I do, I always look good."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I don't know how I feel about this long hair on you," he teased as he adjusted Arthur's wig.

Arthur pretended to look hurt.

"Oh don't worry. You still look amazing as Thor." Merlin leaned in for a kiss.

Before they could kiss, there was a knock at the front door. Merlin pulled away to glance at the clock. "That's probably Emma, which means it's time to go."

Arthur sighed, disappointed with the interruption.

"Don't look so upset. If we're not too tired tonight after the convention, we can pick back up from here," Merlin said with a flirtatious smile.

"I'll hold you to that. But maybe we can make her wait just for a few minutes." Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin. Merlin gave into the kiss, ignoring the fact that they needed to leave.

Not long after that, Merlin's phone rang. Without breaking away from Arthur, he reached his hand out and felt around on the bedside table for it. He pulled away to answer it. "Hello?"

"Merlin, stop screwing around with Arthur and get your arses out here!"

"Emma, what makes you…think…we're messing around?" Merlin asked with difficulty as Arthur started kissing his neck and ran his hands down his body.

"It's not hard to figure out. Please hurry up."

Merlin ended the call. "Come on, Arthur. We've got to go."

Arthur leaned back up and gave Merlin one last kiss on the lips, "If you insist."

The three of them were soon in Emma's car and on their way to the convention. After they arrived and made their way into the building, Arthur didn't know where to look first with all the people dressed up. He wasn't sure who most of the characters were so he constantly kept asking Merlin to tell him. Merlin told him all the characters he knew. After Arthur's initial excitement wore off, Merlin was able to lead him through the convention to some of the discussion panels and things he wanted to see.

While Merlin wasn't big on public affection, he did allow Arthur to slide his arm around his waist as they waited in line for a panel. Merlin leaned into the embrace without thinking about the people all around them. A few minutes later, Merlin heard some a lot of hushed talking and "aweing" coming from a group of teenagers not far from them. He glanced around to see who or what they were talking about and they were staring and pointing their cameras at him and Arthur. It took him a moment to realize why the group was focusing on them; they looked like Thor and Loki cuddling. Merlin felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment and he a fidgeted around in Arthur's arms.

Arthur looked at him confused, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong."

"Then what is it? Are you uncomfortable with my arm around you in public?"

"Yes wait no," Merlin said as he stopped Arthur from removing his arm. "It's just I noticed a group over there talking about us."

Arthur glanced over Merlin's shoulder and saw the group. The girls turned away when they saw Arthur look at them. "I don't understand why they are looking at us like that. Please explain why it's embarrassing you."

Arthur's confusion made Merlin laugh. He didn't think he would have to explain of all things shipping to Arthur. "They're looking because we're dressed up as Thor and Loki and are cuddling. There are some fans who like to imagine characters together in a romantic relationship. Thor and Loki is a popular one. So that's what they are thinking when they see us."

Arthur thought over Merlin's explanation. "Well, why don't we really give them something to look at?"

Before Merlin could reply, Arthur's lips were on his. Merlin's eyes were wide with surprise. He wasn't used to them kissing in public since he was still so used to hiding his affection for the former king. He decided it was foolish to feel that way and gave into the kiss.

"Awe look at you two," Emma said as walked up to them, causing them to stop and look at her. "Oh don't stop on my account. I think you've made some fangirls' dreams come true today," she said as she gestured to the same group.

Merlin became embarrassed at Emma's words that his face and ears turned red. Arthur on the other hand was grinning.

Once the day was finally over, Emma took Arthur and Merlin back home. During the entire car ride, Arthur went on and on about how much fun he had. When they reached their home, Emma told them what time she would pick them up for the second day.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today," said Merlin as he unlocked the door.

"I certainly did. I can't wait to go back tomorrow," Arthur replied as he entered. "Can we wear our cosplays again tomorrow?"

"Sure, if you want to." Merlin placed his Loki helmet on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch.

Arthur joined him on the couch, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes, I did. I had fun dressing up with you. I'm exhausted now. I forgot how tiring cons could be."

"Is that all? You looked really bothered earlier when that group of girls was talking about us."

Merlin had hoped Arthur hadn't noticed that. "No, I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me. I could tell you were bothered. Did I do something wrong or offend you by having my arm around you or the kiss?"

"No, you did nothing wrong. It's just me. After hiding my feelings for you for so many years while in Camelot, I'm still adjusting to showing them in public with you here. There's a small part of me that's scarred about people knowing. It's silly."

Arthur reached his hand out and stroked Merlin's cheek. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. You should have told me and I wouldn't have."

Merlin smiled, "It's okay. I want you to kiss me in public. I'll get over it."

"That's good to know," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. As he pulled away, he kept his face close to Merlin's. "So, about that…little conversation we had this morning before we left. You're not too tired for that are you?"

"Not at all," Merlin replied feeling more awake.

"Excellent!" Arthur jumped up off the couch and started making his way to the bedroom. "Bring the helmet."

Merlin glanced down at his Loki helmet then back at Arthur, "You must be joking."

Arthur turned back to him, "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Merlin grabbed the helmet and ran to join Arthur, curious and excited to see what he had in mind for them.

* * *

Sometime later that evening, both of them lay side by side breathing deeply. Merlin gently set his helmet on the floor next to the bed along with the rest of their costumes.

"That was amazing! Better than what I thought it would be," Merlin said. "When I suggested we cosplay together, I didn't have this in mind."

"We should dress up more often."

"In bed or public?" Merlin asked as he propped himself up on his side to look at Arthur.

"Both. Both are good," Arthur said as he turned onto his side.

"You won't hear any complaints from me."

"Good, who should we do next?"


End file.
